


pull me together

by mido



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does it have a name?" Sei's own voice surprises him, question slipping from his pursed lips. Takahashi's eyes narrow the slightest bit, and his mouth curves upward. "We thought you'd like to pick one, seeing as how he's the manifestation of the portion of Scrap you harbor." Sei guesses that makes sense, and turns his attention back to the creature floating in front of him, looking almost asleep in its cloud of hair. <i>Kuro,</i> Sei thinks. <i>Black as night. What a strange being.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	pull me together

"We've had them in development stages for years, Sei-san, and we wanted you to be the first to see our hard work." Takahashi gestures to the huge glass tubes protruding from the ground. "He's beautiful, isn't he, Sei-san?"  
Sei's expression doesn't change. He simply walks toward the tube Takahashi's pointing to and places a hand on the glass with a feather-light touch, as if it might break beneath his fingertips. The liquid filling the other side is a pale azure color, like the pictures of the supposed bright blue sky he's seen online. Bubbles rise and mix with the liquid, filtrating the air for the creature inside. There's a sort of control panel on the other side of the tube, opposite to where Sei is. The black-haired boy can see the buttons blinking from the colored lights bouncing off the wall they face. He wonders what their purpose is for a moment, then turns his attention back to the creature inside the tube.

It has long, long white hair flying out around itself like a cloud, enveloping both it and a mass of bubbles and blue liquid. Its skin is a contrasting black, with intricate snowy designs woven into the dark color. Its face breaks off from the dark and light patterns of its limbs and torso, appearing as clean a white as its hair. Its arms and legs look to be thick with a mix of fat and muscle, especially its thighs, which have more pale patterns painted on the sides. Sei's eyes roam its body, inspecting it as if looking for an imperfection of some sort. He notices two identical tentacles floating in the liquid on either side of the creature, attached to its upper back by what appears to be two black flaps of skin, which hang off its shoulders and are draped over the area between its neck and shoulders on both sides. Its eyes are closed and it harbors a serene expression, one similar to Sei's current one albeit Sei's is more strained.  
"He's not going anywhere, so I do hope you don't detest him, Sei-san. When Toue cues to wake him you're going to be the first human he interacts with, so please do be pleasant. With his power new and raw we wouldn't want him rampaging."

Sei doesn't understand why Takahashi keeps referring to the creature as a he. It doesn't appear to have any genitals; stored inside its body maybe? 

"Does it have a name?" Sei's own voice surprises him, question slipping from his pursed lips. Takahashi's eyes narrow the slightest bit, and his mouth curves upward. "We thought you'd like to pick one, seeing as how he's the manifestation of the portion of Scrap you harbor." Sei guesses that makes sense, and turns his attention back to the creature floating in front of him, looking almost asleep in its cloud of hair. _Kuro,_ Sei thinks. _Black as night. What a strange being._

* * *

When they do finally take it out of the tube, Sei is standing there to the side as they scrub the remnants of blue liquid off it harder than necessary. Its long hair is wet and dripping, strands sticking together and plastered on its forehead. It looks nothing like how it did floating in the tube, which Sei mourns for a few seconds. When its body has been thoroughly washed and dried, Takahashi gestures for Sei to join him at the side of the table where the creature lay. "Your hand, Sei-san." The glasses-wearing man motions to the pale thing's forehead and Sei moves to place his palm where indicated.

He flinches reflexively when his fingertips meet cold skin, but he ignores it and presses his hand against the creature's forehead, its face feeling like ice. Sei looks up at Takahashi (who he hopes hadn't seen him hesitate -- he probably did, he sees everything) for instruction on what to do next, and the latter smiles, a businessy tug at the corners of his lips. "Try to focus now, Sei-san." He says, and steps back to mutter something to the scientists accompanying them in the room. Sei shifts his attention back to the creature and closes his eyes, ears blocking out the whir of now-activated nearby machines. He focuses only on the feel of glacier-cold skin freezing his fingertips, only on the smooth, realistic face beneath his palm. 

Breathe in, breathe out.

There's a bubble around them no one can pop. Sei's feet are glued to the ground. His breath is long and relaxed. The creature is not breathing.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Sei's eyes burn beneath his eyelids for being shut for longer than usual. He can't hear the whir of the machines. The creature isn't breathing. Its skin is unrealistically soft.  
Breathe in, breathe out.

Sei can't move his feet. His breathing is long and slow. He can't hear the machines. There's a bubble around them. The creature isn't breathing.

Breathe.

_Breathe._

Sei's eyes snap open at the warmth that floods into the white skin beneath his fingertips, melting away the frigidness packed under the creature's pale face. He stares down at the being before him, and watches in awe as its midsection begins pulsing with inhales and a heartbeat. Its eyes flutter open, and Sei notices for the first time that its eye lashes are a fresh linen white too, like snowflakes against its cheeks. It looks up at Sei with interested eyes, and sits up abruptly. Sei yanks his hand back in a mixture of curiosity and fear, but the creature catches his wrist before he can retract it all the way. It raises it to a snowy cheek, adjusting Sei's fingers so they cup its face. It leans into the pale boy's touch, letting its eyes slide shut again. Sei suddenly becomes aware of the sound of Takahashi and the scientists clapping behind him.

The bubble pops.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i was thinking of an au where kurosei and shiroba are manufactured by toue with their respective scrap powers, and aoba & sei are both in oval tower. neither of the twins have their scrap powers, but theyre still tube babies, and were made very similar to kurosei & shiroba so the two "powers" would have someone to keep them in line, tell them when to use their power, have a "mate" idk. lmao it made more sense in my head ill elaborate more on tumblr and link y'all if i need to. anyway, mostly i just wanted to write fluffy cute kurosei/sei for dizmama on tumblr and myself, so here is the start of it all!


End file.
